It is common for construction workers working on a particular job site to require a work table for performing various tasks associated with the construction. Many times, the worker prefers or is required to use his own tools when working at a particular site. Since a worker may have to work at multiple sites which are located in different geographical areas, a worker's tools and work table must be transportable so that the worker can move equipment from location-to-location.
Many prior art work tables are designed to be carried in a storage compartment of a vehicle, such as a bed of a pickup truck. The table typically comprises a generally planar horizontal surface from which extends two pairs of legs, each pair of legs being located on opposite ends of the table. Typically, the legs are constructed to fold beneath the table so that the table can be placed into the storage compartment of the vehicle and take up a minimum amount of space. Such a table is deficient, however, in that there is no place in which to store tools. Therefore, the table is typically first positioned within the storage bed and then the tools, supplies, etc. are positioned on top of the table during travel. Upon reaching a work site, all of the individual tools must first be removed from the table top to access the table. This increases the time to set up and break down at each work site. Furthermore, since electrical outlets are typically inaccessible at construction sites, a worker may be unable to use power tools on the site.
Other conventional work tables which are to be stored in a storage compartment of a vehicle are problematic in that they only include one pair of legs to support one end of the work table. That is, one end of the work table is typically fixed to the vehicle on sliding tracks or the like, and the other end of the table can be pulled from the storage area to a position externally of the vehicle to be supported by the single pair of legs. This type of conventional work table has a drawback in that the vehicle is secured to the table and cannot be used for any other purpose while work is being carried out on the table. Moreover, this type of table also suffers from the same drawback of not being able to store tools.
Prior art work tables often contain drawers for storing various tools and supplies. However, these tables, like the above-discussed tables, are deficient in that they must be placed proximate to an electrical source in order to allow a worker to use power tools. Furthermore, the drawers do not provide any way of securing the tools from movement during travel. If the tools are not properly secured, the tools can be damaged thereby causing the worker additional expense and aggravation.
There is a need for a work table which is portable and easily carried in the storage compartment of the vehicle. The work table should have multiple compartments for carrying and securing various tools and other supplies. There is also a need for a work table which is completely removable from the vehicle to permit the vehicle to be used for other functions while the work table is in use. In addition, the work table should include a portable generator for supplying electrical power to the tools and a power connection outlet for connecting the various tools to the power source. In addition, the work table should include a way of connecting the power tools to an outside power source, such as an AC main. It would also be useful for the work table to have retractable legs such that when the work table is positioned within the storage compartment of the vehicle, the legs could extend from the top surface thereof in order to allow additional articles to be carried and secured on top of the work table. Such a work table should be easily transported from location-to-location and should contain all the tools and supplies necessary for a worker to efficiently perform a job.